The Children of England
by britachisbride
Summary: "My precious secrets, i remember each and every one of you" The reason England was the one to find so many new nations, secrets kept for hundreds of years. Will now be reveiled! M to be safe! M-preg, normal pregnancy plus gender bending!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there I don't own hetalia even though i want to... *crys*

I read a hell of a lot of hetalia and I truly hope that people haven't already come up with this concept! ah well enjoy!

* * *

><p>"My name is Arthur Kirkland otherwise know as Great Britain or preferably England, yes I am named England and not because my parents were fanatical about the country, I am named so because I am England! I am the soul of the English soil embodied in a human form, though I am not by any means human or the only country to have its soul in the shape of a human. No matter how small or big a country is it will have a nation to represent it, that's what a lot of us refer to ourselves as 'nations', and if you think I'm pulling your leg then by all means ask me anything you can think of about England's history and I can tell you exactly what happened including what the weather was like during that period.<p>

"As I said I'm not the only nation to exist every country has one, take France for example their nation is an annoying man with more style then sense, but don't think that every nation is a man either no, there are many female representatives, such as Hungry she's a petty young woman with long hazel golden hair, green eyes and a fiery temper.

"But back to what I was going to originally talk about, I'm different from most nations in a very bizarre way, simply put my gender changes with my monarchy so if my nations ruler is male then I my self am male but if my nations ruler is a woman then I undergo a series of changes to match the gender of my queen. Strange I know but that is how it is for me, though it is only my monarch and I whom know this about myself (maybe a few others). I didn't know this about myself until quite late into my life in fact it was when my first queen was crowned, Mary Tudor also known as Bloody Mary, that I found out this fact about myself, sadly the years that followed her crowning were hard and painful, filled with many needless deaths.

"It took a long time for me to get used to my new body, and as much as it shames me to admit I was not gracious or calm, I was understandably distraught but after Mary's reign I knew that I wasn't going to be changing back and had gotten many dresses and gowns made.

"My hair while in my more common male form being short blond, in my female form is long, down to my hips and slightly more auburn then usual, and my figure though normally quite slender becomes more so with sensual curves and generous bust, I suppose that my body changes to suit my peoples ideal, so as a women my waist is ten inches smaller then my hips and bust yet as a man my shoulders are slightly broader and my hips slim.

"It's been hard for the last 59 years, my current monarch is queen Elizabeth the second, but it is not her majesty that is the problem it is that there are many world meetings and for a nation that is supposedly male to turn up at such an event as a woman would cause chaos and some very uncomfortable questions.

"There are many things I wish to impart to you, but there are secrets that have caused me great pain to keep over the years. It's been a very long time since my first heart ache came into being but I will never forget each one that followed how much it hurt to leave those precious secrets and then pretend that I had never set eyes on them later.

"Dear journal this is the truth that I could never tell, on this paper I will bare my soul and some of its secrets, but as much as it hurts for me to think about such things, I can no longer bare the weight of my load, and being the entity of Great Britain, the nation that has all ways stood on it's own feet without willingly being supported I have no one to whom I could share such knowledge.

"To my precious secrets you have no idea how much I love each of you and just how much my heart aches at your memories"


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

* * *

><p>A teenage boy stood to the side of an impressive bed, with a far less impressive boy laying beneath its red blankets. The teen watched as an elderly doctor bent over the boy. Grim faced, the doctor stood and shook his head; the boy wasn't well and judging by the look on the physicians face there wasn't much hope for him.<p>

"He doesn't have long I'm afraid" The teen nodded, his thoughts turning to the events that would follow the boys death. He knew there would be a power struggle as soon as that woman was named. For the child that laid sickly in the bed was the king of England, Edward VI and he had named lady Jane Grey as his heir rather than his sister Mary.

The boy on the bed weakly raised his hand and gestured for the teen to approach him, once by the child kings bed the teen sank to his knee's and grasped the boys hand.

"I know that I have not much time left, so do not tell me false assurances. I have one thing to ask of you my friend, England, please tell me the name of my nation" the teen known as England starred at his king with confusion never had any king asked for his name to them he was always England.

"May I ask why my King wishes to know my name?" England's voice was soft, his green eyes trained upon Edward's face.

"I wish not to die not knowing the name of the one whom god chose to be the land I rule, I wish to know the name of the country I love with all my heart" Edward looked directly into England's eyes, his gaze holding more strength then his body could offer. England blinked a warm feeling spreading in his chest, taking a breath he let the name spill from his lips.

"Arthur. My name is Arthur Kirkland, my liege" Edward smiled his eyes showing a mixture of joy and comfort.

"Thank you Arthur, for being my land and for supporting my reign not matter how short lived it has been. I know this maybe much to ask but could you remember me, not as king but as the child you helped teach and played with, because no one will remember that and it is that which I wish to be remembered by" Arthur nodded both hands now holding onto Edward's as his eyes dampened.

"I promise my li- Edward I promise" Edward smiled wider his sickly paler fading slightly as the nation made his promise.

Voices were approaching the kings chambers, the sound of foot steps pounding the stone floors drew Arthur's gaze from Edward's, before he smoothly stepped back to the corner where he had originally stood. Edward seemed to slump as Arthur left his side, but he knew that his nation could not be seen by the oncoming crowd, whom were arriving to witness his passing and spread the news of his death.

Closing his eyes Edward hoped that his thrown would not end up in Mary's hands, not because she was a cruel woman at heart but because he knew that she would be blinded by her religious views and that his people would suffer for it. He turned his head slightly to gain a last look of his nation before he would be free of his weakened body and taken within Gods embrace. Letting his ever blurring vision wander over the adolescent nations face, Edward felt his heart give a painful lurch at the prospect of never seeing those blazing emerald eyes again or hearing the softness in Arthur's voice that only he was privy to. God he would miss his nation, more so than he thought he should be able, but his time was fast approaching and as the priests and council members entered his chambers he sent a prayer to God, wishing for his nation to be peaceful and unharmed by his passing.

1am, 6th July 1553

Green eyes hide themselves from the world as the king was pronounced dead, though he had had many kings few had been as kind to him as Edward, and none before the child king had asked his name. His heart lurched as he felt the kings spirit pass on, and even as his eyes watered he kept them closed and his breath still so as not to alert those within the room to his presence.

Hours seemed to pass before England let his lungs expand and his eyes open, the days that followed would demand that he be strong. He would mourn later but for now he needed to leave, he needed to get to his home outside of London and prepare himself for the power struggle that would soon erupt. Unseen by the priests in the room he quickly knelt by Edward's side and placed a kiss upon the boys forehead, before stealing quietly through the palace and out into the streets of London.

Three weeks later

It was as Edward had feared; Mary was now queen of England, the people were celebrating in towns all over the country, banners flew, flags waved and the bells rang. But many people were not smiling with their neighbours, no many were worrying about the future of their country. A shadow was approaching on the horizon, one that brought with it fear and blood. Arthur stood starring out his bedroom window, eyes glazed as his mind was lost in the ocean of his peoples feelings.

Since the day of Mary's coronation he had felt strange pains throughout his body. Normally he would put it down to the unrest of his people, but this pain felt different, like something was changing within him. The sound of tapping at his bedroom door roused him from his thoughts, calling for whom ever it was to enter he hid a wince as he turned to his visitor.

Stood in the door way was a young woman perhaps 15 or 16, her hair hidden beneath a white cap and her simple dress covered in an apron. She smiled at the nation and bent to retrieve his washing from the hamper at the base of his bed.

"Miss Isabel" the girl looked up from her work eyes flickering to England's form.

"Yes lord Arthur" her voice soft as was expected from her, Arthur smiled kindly at the maid.

"I was wondering what you thought of our new monarch, Miss Isabel" Isabel's eyes widened before her blue gaze flew over the room as if checking for spies.

"What do you mean my lord" she asked quietly.

"I am simply asking what you think of our Queen Mary? I must admit that I am fearful of what may transpire over the coming years, for our previous King Henry had declared us a protestant nation and that was supported by king Edward's reign, god rest their souls but her majesty is catholic and has always shown disdain for the protestant faith" Isabel nodded understanding now what he was asking of her.

"I am fearful my lord, I was raised in the protestant way and I firmly believe in the words of our lord but I fear that her majesty will try to force those of a different faith to convert to her majesty's ways" her gaze left Arthur's form and wandered out the window.

"I have prayed my lord, prayed that there will be no blood shed on our soil, that no child shall have their parents torn from them for no reason but their faith" Arthur smiled at the girl she was such a kind creature and always brought delight to his household.

"I pray as well miss Isabel. I pray and hope. Now I think that we should finish, for both of us has things to be doing" Isabel flushed before gathering the washing and leaving the room never seeing Arthur's pained expression.

"How I pray miss Isabel" he gaze shifted once more to the window that over looked the grounds and carried till the hills on the horizon.

1 week later

Arthur groaned, the pain that in the beginning was just a twinge had escalated into fiery agony. It felt as though his hips were being forced to be wider then they naturally were and that hooks had been pushed through his chest muscles and were slowly being pulled forwards, his scalp was prickling, his stomach felt as though someone was forcing his innards to move into unnatural positions only for a new organ to be added and if it wasn't painful already, his privates felt as though someone was trying to turn them inside out then insert them into his body.

He'd been unable to leave his bed for five days now and he was sick of it, his body was damp with sweat and his eyes cloudy with fever. At the beginning of the week he had given every one two weeks off, so as he would not be disturbed while he was suffering. But now he wished he had at least one servant with him, it was a bloody nuisance when he needed to go to the toilet.

A few days later the pain finally seemed to subside slightly, though Arthur barely noticed, he'd slept for the last two days, his body not being able to cope with the pain. As dawn crept upon the grounds of his home Arthur awoke, a tired smile crawling across his face as he registered that the pain was a great deal less then it had been. Weakly he sat up and rubbed his eyes, noting that he needed a bath rather badly.

Stumbling to his door Arthur paused to grab a few fresh sheets that he could dry himself with when he finished, groaning he approached the back door before placing on some shoes and walking out into the courtyard at the back of his home. Walking towards a rather large building across the court yard he sent a silent thanks to the earth for granting him the pleasure of a spring in his home.

Gently sliding his body into the water he moaned as his muscles tensed then relaxed, he let himself soak in the water for a while before washing. Just as he started he noticed that his chest was more sensitive then it was before, looking down his sight was met with a pair of impressive and very real breasts.

"WHAT THE HELL" staring in shock he reached to touch them, gently at first then harder as if to confirm they were his.

"I'm hallucinating its just the after effects of the fever" as he said it he reached his hands downwards towards where his manhood would be, only as his hands reached his legs he felt nothing, just smooth skin leading to soft folds instead of a penis.

Arthur stopped thinking and moving and if his mind had been in charge of breathing that would have stopped too. Stiffly Arthur climbed out of the water and securely wrapped a sheet around himself before running back to his room, once there he walked into his dressing room and opened his floor length mirror. Refusing to look at his reflection Arthur slowly dropped the sheet, letting it pool around his feet. Clenching his hands and refusing to note how soft they felt, he breathed and turned his eyes to the mirror.

Green eyes starred back at him but the face that those eyes belonged to was not his own, it couldn't be there was no hint of facial hair, even the eyebrows that he has to trim weekly were not there, in their place were finer though still slightly thicker than most women yet still feminine brows. Letting his eye's wander he noticed that his short and unruly hair was now long and redder then before, reaching a hand behind his back he felt how long his hair was, just at his hips. Frowning he let his eyes wander further taking in the smaller more dainty nose, the rose coloured lips, slender jaw line and narrow shoulders not that there was much difference there. Continuing his exploration over his torso he saw that his figure was like that of an hourglass, small waist with large breasts and hips. A small dusting of hair the same colour as the rest guided his eyes to what was most defiantly not male genitalia.

Arthur felt anger rear its head, he was not a damn woman, he was a MAN, a male nation, the nation of England, not a woman, never! But before his eyes was the undeniable proof that this was no longer the case. For the figure in the mirror could be no other, he was the only person on the estate yet...

"I'm a woman b..but ho...how" Arthur's mind was racing he or should it be she, couldn't comprehend what her body had become. She hadn't heard of any nation suddenly changing gender.

"And now at all time's... why did this happen" raising her hand Arthur touched the mirror, her reflection doing the same.

"I can't let anyone see me like this"

"See you like what?" Arthur whirled around heart stilling, only to relax as she saw not Isabel as she feared but one of her magical friends in this case a fairy.

"Eleanor! you spooked me" the little fairy giggled before flying over and circling Arthur a few times.

"What have you done Arthur? I mean your very pretty and all but why become a girl?"

"I didn't do anything, I spent a week in agony then woke up today as this" she gestured to herself clearly distraught with her situation, the fairy smiled at Arthur then buried herself in the nation's hair.

"I don't think I can call you Arthur any more" Eleanor's voice sounded from her scalp. Green eye's twitched at the fairy's nonchalant attitude, shouldn't she be trying to help figure out how this happened.

"Does this not bother you?" Arthur's voice was strained.

"What? You being naked or you being a girl?" colour flooded Arthur's cheeks as she realised she had not covered herself yet, bending down swiftly she grabbed the sheet and wrapped her self in it tightly.

"What am I going to do Eleanor? I cant let any one see me like this, especially the other nations" the fairy hovered in front of Arthur's nose her violet eye's starring into Arthur's green one's.

"Then pretend to be a man, it's not like you would have to act any differently then you normally would, though you may have to bind your chest and wear padding around your waist" Arthur thought for a second he could or he just stay on the estate till he changed back 'that could work'.

"Arthur don't you have to meet the new queen?" green eyes widened in realisation.

Running towards her wardrobe Arthur pulled out some of her smartest clothes and layed them on the bed, before searching the room for something to hold her hair back with, finally finding a length of ribbon Arthur set it aside and started to brush her hair, hissing when the brush caught on tangles that wouldn't normally be there. Once her hair was brushed Eleanor helped Arthur plait it and pin it atop her head, then the fairy flew off in order to find some bandages. When Eleanor had left Arthur wiggled into her hose and pulled on the knee length socks then the leather slipper like shoes with polished silver buckle's.

"I found some Arthur" smiling at the fairy Arthur held one end of the bandage as Eleanor flew round her in a circle before tying the bandage tightly, once the bandage was in place Arthur slipped her shirt over her head and tucked it in before pulling the tunic on and the matching hat.

Going back to the mirror Arthur smiled at how well the clothes hide her new curves, the only problem was that her face was very feminine.

"Eleanor how can I make my face more manly, if I were to remain as I am then I doubt her majesty will take me seriously"

"I don't think there is anything we can do Arthur, grrrrr can I please call you something else Arthur does not suit you now" glaring at the fairy Arthur thought of a name that would go with his female body.

"If it will make you happy then I guess you can call me...um... Alice" red painted Arthur's cheek's at the new name but Eleanor beamed her small face lighting up at Arthur's more appropriate name.

"that's a really cute name I can't wait to tell every one" watching the fairy dance through the air Arthur felt his shoulder's slump 'well at least it's only my friends that will know'

"Eleanor I must leave now if I am to be in London by tonight, please stay safe"

the small fairy flew around Arthur a few times before lading a kiss on the nation's nose and flying out the room while yelling a good bye. Arthur smiled then grabbed her cloak and leaving the house it would be a long journey to London whether it was because of the change or not but she would not want this journey to be short, for Arthur had a sneaking suspicion that Mary would be more like her farther then she thought she could be. Her scars from Henry the 8th had only healed in the last month of Edward's reign, but the memories still shook her, she could only hope that Mary would be more merciful then her farther.


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken Arthur three hours to reach London and a further hour to gain access to the palace. Reaching a dainty hand to pull her hat onto her head, Arthur stood before the queen's chambers. Ignoring the snakes of worry that coiled in her stomach Arthur raised her hand and rapped lightly on the door.

"Enter" a regal voice toned through the doors. Swallowing, Arthur opened the door and kept her eyes to the floor in a show of respect. Once inside she closed the door and knelt with her head bowed.

"Who is the one whom disturbs us" a firm voice rang through the room sending a jolt through Arthur.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland your majesty" a rustling of fabric informed Arthur that the Queen had moved towards her.

"And what pray tell does Sir Kirkland wish to see one about"

"I have matter's of imperative importance to discus with her majesty, if her majesty may allow me to speak" Arthur's voice was soft but respectful.

"You may" the tone of Mary's voice was hard and cold, leaving nothing but the obligation to obey in Arthur's body.

"I thank her majesty"

"If the matter's you wish to speak of are as important as you make them to be then one feels that they should be discussed with both party's being in comfort, would you agree Sir Kirkland"

"I would be deeply honoured that her majesty would let me sit with her"

"Excellent then rise Sir Kirkland and join me" Arthur stood and raised her head to look in the Queen's direction, before walking gracefully to the chair placed opposite Mary's own.

The Queen was a woman who held a traditional beauty; her hair dark and skin a light tan from her Spanish heritage, her lips were slightly too thin, but her nose was well proportioned and her cheek bones defined. Yet it was her eye's that over shadowed every other aspect of her face. They were lined with long thick lashes and the pupils a rich colour crossed between green and brown, she was a very beautiful woman, despite her age.

"What is it that Sir Kirkland wishes to talk to one about"

"I wish to tell her majesty a matter that only those on the throne may know" Mary took a more serious look upon her face.

"Then I supposed that the matter ought to be said Sir Kirkland"

Taking a deep breath Arthur prepared herself for the trial about to be undertook.

"It is my duty to inform her majesty that while she has been crowned the undoubted ruler of England her majesty has yet to meet the spirit of England.

"I wish her majesty to not doubt my word's for they are true and pose no threat to her majesty's reign or safety.

"It is my duty to introduce my self not as Sir Arthur Kirkland but as the embodiment of England"

"What nonsense is this!" Mary's voice cut through the air.

"I assure her majesty that this is no nonsense, and that I am not a madman, if her majesty wishes for proof then I am able to provide her majesty with evidence" Mary nodded, her eye's as hard as ice. She wanted this proof.

"Then may I ask her majesty to accompany me to the locked room on the fourth floor"

"One will accompany Sir Kirkland as long as one has guards accompanying us"

"Of course your majesty" standing and bowing at the waist, Arthur waited till the queen had called for her men and given her permission to head towards to fourth floor.

Once there Arthur reached for the key that hung round her neck and unlocked the door, but did not open it instead turning and bowing once more to the queen.

"I must ask her majesty to leave her guard's and enter the room alone"

"And why Sir Kirkland is this necessary"

"There are secrets within that room that only her majesty and those on the throne aside from myself are privy to"

"I see and if one should be harmed in any way once one has entered the room what shall Sir Kirkland do"

"If any harm came to her majesty I would willingly impale my self upon a pike and let the rats feast upon my flesh" this seemed to satisfy Mary as she let him stand straight, then entered the room leaving her guards and Arthur outside.

Time slipped past and a few of the guards grew restless as nothing was heard from the strange room. The minutes ticked by and nothing happened. The silence was clearly getting to the guardsmen but Arthur stood still her breath barely noticeable, eye's closed mind adrift.

"Sir Kirkland would you join me" the Queen's voice finally cut through the silence. Silently Arthur turned and entered the room bowing as she came across the form of her queen.

"You appear in many portraits some many centuries old yet in each one you have not aged, many crests bare your name all in the exact same hand.

"How can this be? No man can live forever, but I see no evil about you and there is a portrait with both you and my mother.

"What are you Sir Kirkland?" Mary turned to face the still bowing Arthur.

"What in the name of god are you?"

Arthur stood to her full height eyes shining, her form proud.

"I would like to re-introduce myself. To her Majesty Queen Mary Tudor of the kingdom of England, I am Arthur Kirkland the embodied spirit of the soil of England and its people" she bowed, hand over heart but her eyes never leaving Mary's face.

"I have been beside each and every King since the beginning, I have watched the rise and fall of empires and felt each invaders blade carve into the body of my people and just as the blood of my people has spilled, so has mine.

"And now that her majesty has been crowned I bow before her and show my presence that is to be beside her highness till her dying day" Arthur stood straight and calmly waited for Mary to say something.

The Queen stood still her expression thoughtful, till finally she spoke.

"I find it hard to believe but I will except it, but I will have you know I will not treat you differently from my subjects" Arthur felt a cold breeze through her blood, Mary's father had said the same thing. The man had viewed the people as lower than him, as lesser beings and that had lead to Arthur's imprisonment in the tower of London and torture at the hands of the soldiers and if the King was frustrated then by royal hand.

"I understand your majesty" Mary nodded then swept from the room leaving Arthur standing amidst memories of the past.

"I can only hope that the people will not suffer the wrath of her highness" her gaze shifted to the portrait of herself as a man standing next to the young and healthy Edward VI approaching the painting, Arthur ran her fingers over the young boys face.

"Long live the Queen"


	4. Chapter 4

**i do not own hetalia**

* * *

><p>'It has been one year since Mary took the throne and the unease of the people surges through me, she has begun reinstating the catholic faith as our church but so many of my people fight against this change that I fear for the future.<p>

'On another note I have accepted that I will not change back to my true form, even studying my large amount of spell books and those of magical theory has revealed nothing onto me.

'As a precautionary measure I have moved from my residence to a new estate with new servants none of whom have meet me previously, it pains me to leave my home and my servants but it is necessary'

Alice stayed her hand quill posed over paper as a sigh left her lips, setting the quill down she waited for the ink to dry then closed her journal. Standing she walked to a bookcase and place the journal in it's place, along side its many brethren.

A knock from the door disturbed her thoughts and she bid a half hearted enter, her attention turned to the young man whom had disturbed her. He was but a boy, brown hair cropped short, blue eyes holding a childish naivety and his clothes slightly in disarray.

"My lady there is a letter for you"

"Thank you William set it on the desk then trot along, I'm sure that there are many jobs that need your well learned hand" the boy grinned as he followed Alice's instructions before turning to leave the room.

"Wait a moment William" the boy stopped and turned jumping slightly at the close proximity in which Alice was standing.

"Your clothes are a mess boy what would Mrs Mayfeild say if she caught you" straightening the child's clothing Alice then waved the boy off and returned to her desk where the letter sat upon it. Opening it she felt herself shiver, it was a summons to London.

Setting the letter down Alice moved to her office door and walked towards the butlers office where she knew her faithful aid would be, rapping sharply on the polished wood she entered once confirmation was given.

"Lady Alice what is it you need"

"I need you to prepare a carriage and alert the staff to my departure at 3 this afternoon, I will not be taking anyone with me apart from the driver and I will not be returning for the foreseeable future and I will trust you to make sure the staff keep to their daily duties and receive their pay, when I am due to return I will send a letter preceding my arrival.

Will you be able to do all of this for me Nicholas"

"But of course my lady, will you need assistance in packing?"

"I will call for assistance when I need it, oh I will have to insist that no one enters my study during my absence, although I will be taking many documents with me many important ones will have to remain here"

"I understand my lady"

"Thank you Nicholas I shall leave you now, oh could you bring tea to my chambers in an hour"

"yes my lady is that all"

"Yes for now it is sorry for disturbing you"

"Not at all my lady"

leaving her butler to his business Alice left the house and walked about her estate, being only 9 in the morning she had time to enjoy her gardens and the creatures that resided on the grounds. She walked to wards the woods at the back of her estate keeping her eyes peeled for signs of her magical friends.

She kicked the hem of her dress in frustration, normally she would of found them by now but the only creatures she could find were the rabbits that inhabited the woods she must have been walking at least twenty minuets.

"Where is every body?" holding up her dress she crossed a stream before sitting on the opposite bank, her green dress would hid any grass stains so she felt no worry about that.

"Am I that repulsive to be around?" Alice felt her heart sink a little about her friends leaving her, since she could not befriend humans she had befriended the beautiful and magical creatures that resided on Britons land. But now it seems that they had left her.

Alice stared at her reflection, noting that her eyes were slightly red from un-shed tears. She sat there for a while listening to the stream and the birds her mind adrift. Time passed quickly and all to soon Alice had to return to the house, she quickly made her way to her room and packed her male clothing.

"I should take a few dresses so I can walk around London more freely" smiling she pulled out three of her favourite gowns and carefully placing them in another of her cases. A knock disturbed and once Alice had bade the disturbance permission Nicholas entered with her requested tea.

After she had finished the rest of her packing Alice returned to her study to complete more of the paper work she had received from London and oddly from Spain. It seemed that Mary wished to make an alliance with the king of Spain, Alice felt her hands start shaking and immediately let go of her quill, not wanting to risk dripping ink onto the document. She left the letter to the side and went through the rest of the work before packing away the most important and readying herself for the long journey to London.

Months later

"Please your majesty have mercy on the people-"

"You shall keep your opinions to your self England, I will decide what is best for this country not your self nor any other."

"But your majesty some are but children please spare them"

"ENOUGH since you are unable to respect me as you should I no longer have any use for you, as I understand it you cannot die but I will make you learn, GAURDS"

"Your majesty there is no need for this"

"Oh I think there is a obvious need here good sir, take him to the tower no one does anything till I say, you will learn quickly or you shall suffer Sir Kirkland"

Hour's later

'Oh god I was right she is like her father the people are fearful and I am no longer in a position to help, lord what can I do?'

Alice kept herself tucked on a chair in the cell she had been forced into, she had lost the Queens favour and that meant her ability to keep the people safe was compromised. Being a higher standing official, Alice or rather Arthur was being kept in a rather plush suit but that didn't mean she would be treated so kindly. She hoped that she would escape being tortured not because of the pain but if the crown were to find out he had become a she then no doubt Mary would seriously try to kill her, on the grounds of her being a witch.

Standing from her seat, Alice moved to the window. Her cell was in one of the top floors of the tower giving her a view across London, but her heart could not be soothed by the image of her beloved capital not with the stake that had been planted firmly into the courtyard, tomorrow another protestant would burn.

One year later

'Oh god' a thin figure coughed roughly, body trembling and eyes closed as if in terrible pain. Screams echoed around the room as black smoke billowed through the skies, blotting out the sun. burns were visible on the figures body appearing with out cause before fading and leaving angry scars.

'I was wrong she is worse then her father, my dear people I'm so sorry' frail hands clutched at long locks as the screams which had been echoing through the room, now circled only in the girls head. She had heard a small explosion earlier signifying that the executioner had tried to be merciful and end the prisoners suffering quickly, but others had not been so kind. Many of her people had been left to burn with no hope of a quicker less painful death. One man whom had burnt had stuck his hand into the flames, while yelling his hand should burn for it had sinned, in a final show of contempt for Mary and her faith as his life blistered away.

It wasn't just burns that littered porcelain skin, cuts and bruises painted the milky canvas. The slender figure felt smoke shred her lungs as another burn appeared on her skin. 'lord I do not know if you exist, but please do not let the people suffer', curling in on her self Alice felt two more people die and one final last agonising wrench of pain before nothing. Breathing became easier as the newest burn healed and scared.

Alice had been imprisoned for a year her life better then a regular prisoners but at the same time she was injured far worse than her fellow inmates. Pained green eyes opened as she uncurled herself, after four months in the tower of London she had been moved back to the queens estate and kept in one of the older chambers, locked in unless guards accompanied her.

Though her history was filled with blood shed, England had rarely wanted a monarch to die as much as Mary. Forcing herself to stand Alice made her way to a basin filled with warm water, soaking a cloth she wiped her face and neck. It had been a long year and she knew that many more people would suffer before the end of Mary's reign.

1555

Alice could feel the madness that had consumed Mary, the young, strong willed and handsome woman was gone in her place an aged, delusional fanatic. Tired eyes regarded the Queen, in recent years the her Majesty had become viscous in her treatment of Alice and the scars that now etched unto her skin would tell tales that would never leave her lips.

Mary was breaking apart, her people laughed at her and her government ignored her. But Mary rather then rectify these details aimed all her hatred and anger onto the unfortunate nation.

Alice had bowed before Mary as she had done every King before and as with a fair few before her, Mary kicked Alice to the floor. Alice let her mind drift as Mary beat her, as a nation she had felt worse but it was her Queen and even if she had managed to block the pain from her mind all the damage would be there.

1557

The life of the Queen was becoming weaker and weaker, her mind becoming poorer and poorer. Soon Alice would be free of the wretched woman, but whom would take her place the only blood relative Mary had was Elizabeth but she had been disinherited.

Alice rarely responded to her surroundings now, her eyes were glazed and her mind wandered to a happier place. Her body was barely holding together, bones clearly seen through sickly skin, hair limp and lifeless, wounds and scars covered her entire form.

'Soon she will be gone and a new chapter will begin' this the only conscious thought that drifted through the nations mind.

1558

Her cell door was opened as one of the royal guards entered, dulled eyes flickered to the male. Before returning to the window, the guard walked to the middle of the room and paused, briefly clearing his throat.

"It is my duty to inform mi'Lord Arthur that the Royal Queen Mary has passed into thy lords arms" slowly Alice turned her head towards the guard, eyes alert and aware for the first time in year.

"And as her Majesty is dead, the Royal court has ruled that sir Arthur will be released and receive compensation of five hundred pounds for his ill treatment, a carriage has been arranged to take you to your estate this afternoon"

A tear passed from Alice's eye, nodding her thanks to the guards Alice straightened her jacket and placed shoes on her feet. It had amazed her that through out her imprisonment no one had discovered she was a woman, the thought that someone would find out at any moment had haunted her mind since the beginning. But now finally, finally she was free.


	5. VERY IMPORTANT

Heya guys this isn't an up, just an apology, because of fanfiction being stricter with their policies, I will be putting my fics on deviantart and tumblr

**The Children of England **shall be continued on my DA account, i refuse to stop this fic. but i have removed chapter five. starting the 07/06/12 i will be putting my fictions on DA and tumblr.

I do this with great regret that fanfiction has forced those whom write 'lemons' to this. What it is, is that apparently writing a sex scene goes over the M rating and so they are deleting various accounts, mine is defiantly in danger as two of my fics defiantly have sex in. I will remove the chapter that do have sex in and post this instead, so that people can still find me in the future

I have also opened a tumblr account and will be putting my fics on there, the links will be on my profile, but I will say my names here as well.

DA- yukikitsunenoshi

Tumblr- RusUK-YUKI-sama-loves

I am sorry about all this. But until fanfic stops being a douche I will refrain from updating.

If this stops in a few weeks then I shall reconsider and start posting again.

If not, this will be goodbye, which is very hard to do considering that I have been a member of this site for five years and have well over 2000 fics in my favs.

To all my reviewers, subscriber's and random fans, I wish you luck and fun. If I am worth following I will be on either of the above sites. Thanks for sticking with me. It is all of you who make writing, that much sweeter.


End file.
